


Mnemonic Device

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Leo uses something he learned years ago to help him with his shopping errand. Slice of Life.





	Mnemonic Device

Leo was standing in the middle of the fruit section of the store, fumbling with his bag when he swore to himself.

He forgot his shopping list on his desk, back at home! Shit, the same one with all of the stuff his husband Guang-Hong asked him to buy for their daughter Juliana's sixth birthday.

 _What am I going to now?_ Leo said in his mind, looking around at the various posters and offers that were on the supermarket walls.

 _Okay, okay… calm yourself, hijo._ Leo told himself, biting his lips. _You've got to find a way to out of this one. Alright, okay let's see, Guang-Hong did say what he needed out loud so this is what you need: grape juice, Juliana's loves drinking it, butterscotch candies because she loves getting those on Halloween, and red frosting, because it's Juliana's favorite color._

Yes!

Leo got it, walking past the various apples and grapes that cost a dollar ninety-nine per pound.

_Mnemonic device! I can certainly use it to help remember what I need._

As Leo was walking past the deli area of the supermarket, he muttered quietly to himself, not caring if anyone heard him, "Okay, since mnemonic devices usually carry a silly sentence using the first letter of any of the words you have, I'll just make one quick." But the man had some trouble, "Only what?"

It was around that time when he walked past the diapers that were half off, he thought of it.

 **G** uang's

 **R** ound

 **B** utt.

Leo couldn't help but snort under his hair, _but_ again, what husband wouldn't think of their spouse's backside, especially when doing something as simple such as buying stuff for their kid's birthday?

 _Guang's Round Butt, yeah, that could seriously work,_ Leo thought. He strolled into the baking aisle and found a plastic can of red frosting just by the boxes of cake mix. Leo placed it into the cart, trying to keep himself under control. He couldn't seem to get the image of Guang's butt out his head. It was so soft and plump, that Leo was so happy that he got to see it all the time. Heck, Leo was glad to see Guang-Hong, in general, all the time!

Before Leo could blush in front of the whole store, he moved on from the baking aisle, hoping to get the rest of the requested items before he forgot about them.

Leo placed the bag of Butterscotch candies into his cart, right next to the red frosting, and when that was done, he went to drink aisle and picked up a box of grape juice pouches and placed it in. Leo sighed in happiness, glad that he was able to get what he needed without that list, going to the check-out aisle. It was so weird; he probably inherited the need for a shopping list so he could remember what he needed from his mother, but he was glad he had learned about the mnemonic device in high school. If he hadn't, he'd be just as airheaded as a balloon in July.

Leo placed the items on the conveyor, and after the red-haired young lady told him the amount, he pulled out his wallet and happily gave her money.

\-----

"I'm back!" Leo cried, walking through the door of his one-story house in the suburban neighborhood. Leo was holding the two bags in his hands.

"Papa!" Little Juliana cried her black pigtails bouncing in the air. The small child ran up to her father, holding her arms up for him to hold.

Leo smiled, putting the bags on the counter that led to the kitchen. He picked up his daughter and rubbed her nose.

"Who's my birthday girl?" he cooed. Juliana giggled, clapping her hands.

"I am!" she cheered.

"It's about time you showed up," said the Chinese man as he came out of the kitchen. "I had just gotten the cake cooled," he said.

Juliana was gnawing on her jacket sleeve when Leo told his husband, "Oh Guang-Hong," he leaned over to the counter to get the red frosting out, with his eyes away from his husband and on the bags.

"I have the frosting right—" he held onto the frosting in his hand, and when his eyes landed back on him, he was might with a sheet of yellow. Guang-Hong was holding his forgotten shopping list in his face.

"Oh," Leo pouted; he awkwardly chuckled. "You noticed that I left the shopping list behind did you?"

"Yes." Guang-Hong raised his eyebrows twice. He looked pouty like Leo, only his lips down further. "You couldn't have just called me? I would've been glad to tell you what you needed again."

Leo rubbed his head. "Yeah, but um, let's just say I found another way of remembering what I needed." He said.

"Isn't that right, Juli?" Leo told his daughter, holding the red frosting in front of her.

"Yes," she said, touching the frosting with her bare hands.

"What do you say?" Leo told her, his left brow raised up at her.

"Thank you for bringing this frosting, papa." She said.

"There you go, now give it to your other papa," Leo said, putting her down on the floor.

"Okay.." Juliana answered. The small child took two steps and offered the frosting to Guang-Hong.

"Here you are, baba." She told him.

Guang-Hong smiled. He knelt down to her. "Why thank you, my little crepe." He said, ruffling her hair. Juliana turned away, tending to the paper hats for her birthday.

"Leo, do you mind helping me with frosting the cake?" Guang-Hong asked his husband.

Leo groaned. "Why do I have to? Can't you get Juliana to help?" he just wanted to take a nap in his chair just like his grandfather did when he was young.

"You remember last year, Leoooo!" The Chinese man lightly stomped his foot on the floor. Juliana had gotten frosting all over her hair and it took the husbands about two hours to get it all out. They could've been setting up everything before the party guests arrived if Leo had helped his husband.

"Fine…" Leo said, picking up a plastic spreader from the cabinet.

"Thank you," Guang-Hong said. He walked to the shorter side of the island, where the cake was standing on and opened the can.

Leo was also glad that red was Juliana's favorite color, because just as he dropped a dollop onto the cake, he gave the Chinese man a smack on his backside, making him blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was going to be a Viktuuri oneshot but… I wanted to try out these guys instead. I was studying for a Psychology test back in September when I ran across the word mnemonic device and imagined the idea. Originally it was going to be Viktor using a mnemonic device, but I liked it on Leo better.
> 
> Review!


End file.
